Aliens vs Predator: Rescate
by Lycaos Wolf Scythe
Summary: El equipo Elite de marines, Wolf Pack, se dirige a LV-426 en una misión de rescate. Allí los esperan xenomorfos y guerreros yautja predators . ¿Podrán salir con vida?


**Aliens versus Predator.**

Rescate

Por: Lycaos "Wolf" Scythe.

**Disclaimer**

Los derechos de los personajes de Aliens versus Predator son de la Twenty Century Fox. El planeta LV-426, las armas, vehículos y concepto de ambos alienígenas no me pertenecen.

Los equipos de marines Wolf Pack y White Bears son creación mía, si se desea usar a los personajes primero consultármelo.

APC es el vehículo acorazado que se usa como transporte terrestre en la película Aliens, la dropship es la nave de cuatro alas que se ve en la misma película.

**Fecha**: Diciembre 16, 2229  
**Hora**: 04:25 AM  
**Misión**: Comienza  
**Localización**: Nave madre Odín. Órbita del satélite LV-426.

**Equipo:**

Wolf Pack

**Mayor****: **

Boris Von Hellman (57)

**Sargento: **

Alexis Weathers (31)

**Cabo: **

Lycaos Scythe (26) (Especialista)

Kenta Miyamoto (24)

Ana Vázquez (25)

**Soldados**** de Primera Clase:**

Dan Cornbread (27) (Experto en comunicaciones)

Jessica Ventura (26) (Piloto)

Kojiro (Sintético/Francotirador)

**Soldados:**

Jack Cameron (29)

Drake Hawkins (28)

Lance Hawkins (30) (Médico)

Clair Hall (25)

Interior de la nave madre, cuarto de cápsulas criogénicas. Llegado un momento determinado, estas se abren, poco a poco los marines se van despertando del sueño.

La imagen se enfoca en el cabo Scythe, Lycaos "Wolf" Scythe. Cabello castaño, ojos café, mirada seria, barba de pocos días, tez blanca y tenía algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo.

[Sacudo mi cabeza, veo a mis compañeros, creo que están peor que yo. Maldito hipersueño, siempre te deja mal, como una paliza durante una lluviosa noche de invierno. Veo a mi compañero oriental, Miyamoto Kenta, pobre tipo… está vomitando. Para empeorar las cosas, nuestra sargento… la afro americana, Weathers, Alexis Weathers, con su genio que todos odian. Es una maldita, aprovecha que mide 1.80mt y tiene una actitud autoritaria, hace un par de años era un soldado como cualquiera, hasta que la ascendieron a cabo y luego a sargento.]

Weathers: Vamos señoritas, levántense ahora mismo y vístanse. Tienen 40mins para eso e ir a comer, a las 500hrs recibiremos las instrucciones del Mayor Von Hellman.

[Así lo hicimos, en total somos doce marines… incluyendo al sargento y al Mayor Von Hellman. Ese es el peor dúo que puede existir para un marine, Weathers es capaz de estrujarte los testículos si la desafías, hay que preguntarle a mi compatriota Dan "Streak" Cornbread, estuvo una semana caminando chistoso. Él debe medir como 1.90mts, tiene aspecto oriental pero es tan chileno como yo, algo lento… un buen amigo y excelente soldado. Me ve mientras despierta de su sueño y me dice.]

Cornbread: Viejo, te ves igual a como me siento.

Scythe: No sabía que te sintieras de maravillas.

[Je, maldito imbécil, quería hacerme una broma. Nos reímos, tomamos nuestras ropas de los casilleros, luego nos juntamos con los demás. Me siento a comer junto con Dan y con Kenta, se nos une Jackie-Boy. Un gringo idéntico a un personaje de historietas, se llama Jack Cameron, pero de cariño le decimos Jackie-Boy. Al frente tengo a nuestra piloto, la rubia Jessica Ventura, una belleza… aunque si te tratas de pasar de listo con ella te hará una limpieza al colon con el Rifle a Pulso. Tenía que sentarse con ella, su mejor amiga, Ana Vázquez, latina como yo… cubana para ser más específicos… lesbiana… Dios sepa porque, con ese cuerpo podría tener a quien quisiera. Todos sabemos que se muere por acostarse con Jessica, excepto la misma Jessica.

También están los hermanos Lance y Drake Hawkins, se peinan igual, erizados. Lance es el mayor, tiene cabello pelirrojo mientras que Drake café. Casi idénticos, inseparables desde pequeños, a tal grado que salían con unas hermanas e ingresaron juntos a los marines. Lance es el médico del equipo, es vital para nosotros. Clair Hall, una excelente soldado, siempre correcta y responsable, experta en demoliciones. De cabello corto, castaño claro y usa lentes.

Por otro lado está el Mayor Boris Von Hellman, un veterano, le falta el ojo derecho. Ha estado en tantas misiones como para escribir una serie de libros y sin quedarse corto. Ha visto cosas que podrían dejar a cualquiera con un daño de trauma cerebral, pero él no… dicen que hay que estar loco como para no tener miedo, él jamás tiene miedo.

Con él Weathers, que perra, ni se digna a comer con nosotros. La odiamos, ella lo sabe, nos hace la existencia más miserable.

Finalmente, pero no menos importante, nuestro sintético… o como él prefiere que lo llamemos "persona artificial". Se llama Kojiro, aparenta un hombre por sus cuarenta años, es un maldito francotirador… "Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala." Ese es su lema, el cual no dista de la realidad.]

Después de comer, los marines fueron al hangar de la nave madre, ahí al lado de las grúas y vehículos se reunieron.

Weathers: ¡¡Comandante a bordo!!

Los marines se pusieron en semicírculo sin perder la compostura. Ahí habló Von Hellman.

Von Hellman: Buenos días marines, lamento no haberles dado los detalles de nuestra misión y sólo limitarme a decir que era de rescate. Hace tres meses la colonia de LV-426 perdió comunicación con la base central, un equipo de marines, White Bears, acudió ver el problema y rescatar a cualquier sobreviviente. Lamentablemente también perdieron contacto, ahí entramos nosotros… iremos a rescatar a los colonos y al equipo marine.

Hawkins Lance: Señor, si me disculpa, quisiera saber si existe alguna información sobre el corte de comunicación con esa base.

Von Hellman: Excelente pregunta soldado, a eso iba ahora. Al parecer ocurrió una masiva infección de Xenomorfos, al menos eso especificó el último informe del equipo de marines que fue. Por lo visto nuestros colegas también fueron atacados por los bichos.

Bien marines, ya saben a que nos enfrentamos, hemos tenido varias misiones con xenomorfos antes. Tenemos ocho horas antes de bajar a esa roca, espero que la misión se concluya sin bajas, no hagan estupideces y actúen con cautela… recuerden, no subestimen a los xenomorfos. Vamos soldados, a trabajar.

Weathers: ¡Ya escucharon al Mayor!

Durante las siguientes horas la dropship fue equipada con todo el armamento necesario en caso de un combate masivo. Rápidamente transcurrieron las horas, los soldados estaban listos para su misión.

[Ah que emoción, nótese mi sarcasmo, ahora nos tiraremos al vacío en esta maldita nave. Aquí estoy sentado en el APC, ojalá tuviera uno en casa. Durante las horas en las cuales embarcamos las armas y equipo, la desgraciada de Weathers nos hinchó las pelotas… Ella sólo fue director de orquesta, dirige pero nada hace, puta floja.

Como sea, estamos a punto de dejar nuestras valiosas vidas en las manos de Ventura. Abre las compuertas de la nave madre, de ahí al vacío. Kenta, pobre tipo, volvió a vomitar. Por otro lado Jackie-Boy grita como loco, los demás permanecemos tranquilos… Drake se queda dormido.

Desde los monitores del APC veo imágenes del complejo en esta basura de satélite. Una instalación bastante amplia, no debe de tener más de diez pisos hacia arriba, quizá cuantos tendrá en el subterráneo. La torre de comunicaciones está derrumbada, hay vehículos dados vuelta y restos de una dropship. A lo lejos un procesador atmosférico, un gran milagro de la ingeniería según mi padre, esa máquina en menos de veinte años hace habitable y respirable cualquier atmósfera para los seres humanos… quizá cuanto habrán invertido en eso.

Después de un poco de turbulencia aterrizamos, Lance conduce el APC, mientras que Ventura se queda con Vázquez en la dropship. Cerraron la plataforma, estaban tensas, no podían darse el lujo de que un xenomorfo se infiltrara en la nave.

Cinco minutos en este cacharro, llegamos a las instalaciones de la colonia, llueve a cántaros. Las puertas están todas selladas por dentro, llega Clair, usa su soplete… podemos seguir.

Entro seguido por Dan y Kenta, hacemos buen equipo, hemos pasado por misiones similares… los tres solos contra docenas de bichos, ni alcanzaron a tocarnos. Revisamos el lugar, está vacío, excepto por los rastros de un gran combate. Parte del piso estaba fundido… ácido, la sangre de esos malditos. Clair estaba con los hermanos Hawkins, en el APC se quedaron Kojiro, el Mayor con Weathers y Jackie-boy… pobre tipo.

Finalmente con mi equipo llegamos a un pasillo sin salida, una barricada delante de una compuerta sellada por dentro como la de la entrada. Los sensores captaban movimiento del otro lado.]

Miyamoto: ¿Qué opinas Wolf?

[Wolf, es el apodo que me pusieron, después de cada misión suicida aúllo como un lobo, o como un loco… es cosa de puntos de vista. Como sea, también mientras estamos dando de baja al enemigo tiendo a ser sanguinario, quizá eso ayudó a mi apodo.]

Scythe: Opino que pueden haber sobrevivientes del otro lado. Si tan sólo pudiéramos mover esta barricada…

[En eso, Drake me habla por el comunicador, con Lance y Clair subieron al nivel dos del complejo, entonces en el instante que examinábamos la barricada me da un aviso que a todos nos puso en alerta.]

Hawkins Drake: _Wolf, acá tenemos una lectura, son dos y vienen rápido hacia nosotros…_

Scythe (respondiendo): Conserva la calma, no te apresures.

[Sonido de disparos, un gemido agonizante y la tranquilidad.]

Hawkins Drake: _Eran dos xenomorfos efectivamente, ya les dimos de baja, cuidado… pueden haber más._

Scythe: Parece que acá encontramos sobrevivientes…

[Me dirigí a mi equipo, usando todo mi poder mental asumí más mi papel de líder.]

Scythe: Está bien chicos, moveremos la barricada. (Hacia Drake) Hawkins, vengan a cubrirnos las espaldas. (Hacia el Mayor) Señor, procederemos a remover la barricada.

Von Hellman: _Adelante cabo, proceda con cuidado._

Scythe: Está más de decirle señor que si algo gordo pasa acá, abandone esta roca.

[Llegaron los Hawkins y Clair, entonces ordeno a Kenta y a Dan a remover la barricada mientras apunto hacia la compuerta. Les toma unos minutos, al parecer Dios existe y nos cuida, porque ningún otro xenomorfo ha reaparecido. Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, este par de hijos de perra terminó de despejar la compuerta. Les indico que me cubran y estén atentos, golpeo suavemente la compuerta con la mano.]

Scythe (hacia su equipo): No hay respuesta… hay que temer lo peor…

Cornbread: ¿Y eso sería?

Scythe: Que lo que esté del otro lado sean xenomorfos que nos esperan para una emboscada y que los posibles sobrevivientes estén todos muertos.

Cornbread: Oh…

Scythe: Recen porque encontremos colonos tomando una siesta…

Hall: O que nos esperen con una fiesta de bienvenida.

[Personalmente usé mi soplete para abrir la compuerta, Dan y Kenta apuntaban hacia ella por si un bicho del mal saltaba sobre mí. Por otro lado Clair y los Hawkins nos cubrían el trasero. Listo… terminé.]

Scythe: ¿Están listos marines?

Miyamoto: Como siempre…

Cornbread (cargando su escopeta): Listo.

Hawkins Lance: Acá todo cubierto.

Scythe: Bien… adelante!!

[Con la pierna moví el lado izquierdo de la compuerta, esta cedió fácilmente, los demás entraron… lo que vimos ahí no lo olvidaremos en lo que quede de nuestras vidas.]

Desde el APC… Von Hellman y Weathers monitoreaban los indicadores de salud de los marines, a la vez veían atentamente por los monitores que entregaban imágenes de lo que los soldados veían desde sus cámaras. Jack quien se decía que tenía un estómago de hierro, se puso verde como lechuga.

Weathers (viendo los monitores): Oh Dios mío…

Von Hellman: De mis años de marine… esto es lo más horrible que he visto…

Algunos cuerpos bloqueaban el acceso a la habitación, había sangre seca por todas partes. Eso no fue lo que realmente impactó a los marines, sino que varios cuerpos yacían mutilados o regados en pedazos. En una esquina algunos cuerpos aún enteros pero sin piel, otros que tenían uniforme de marine estaban sin cabeza. Otro cuerpo de marine en particular yacía sobre una mesa con la cabeza aplastada, mientras otro marine estaba partido en dos con sus vísceras regadas. Los cuerpos estaban en un avanzado estado de descomposición.

El Mayor desde el APC murmuró algo, se veía nervioso, cosa rara en él.

Miyamoto (algo pálido): Creo que nos encontramos en el laboratorio…

Scythe: Yo diría carnicería…

Efectivamente era lo que quedaba de laboratorio, amplio con mucho instrumental… o lo que quedaba de él. Los marines examinaron algunos de los cuerpos, Lycaos se agachó sobre el cadáver de un marine… tomó su placa y leyó en voz alta.

Scythe: Edward Blair… Soldado de Primera Clase…

Hall: Pobre Edward, yo lo conocí, fue compañero mío en la academia de entrenamiento.

Cornbread: Pues tu amigo murió bastante feo.

En efecto le faltaba un brazo y tenía un agujero que le perforaba el pecho. Seguían examinando los cuerpos, fue Drake quien encontró uno con vida.

Hawkins Drake: ¡¡Aquí un sobreviviente!!

Era una mujer de alrededor cuarenta años. Parecía dormida y gemía de dolor, Clair trató de ayudarla, vio su placa de marine… Elizabeth Chkalov, Teniente.

Hall: Tranquila, la ayuda acaba de llegar.

La mujer abrió súbitamente los ojos, tomó a Clair del cuello de su traje con fuerza, le murmuró…

Chkalov: Por favor… mátame… ah… argh… AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se retorcía violentamente con compulsiones, empujó a Clair hacia la pared. Drake trató de sujetarla pero ya era tarde, un bicho salió del pecho de la Teniente matándola al instante. Clair, quien ya se había reincorporado mató sin piedad al bicho.

Hall: Bicho desgraciado…

Hawkins Drake: Un marine no merece morir así…

Desde más adentro Kenta se sostenía de las mesas, tantas vísceras le estaba haciendo mal. Dan seguía revisando el lugar con Lance, contaban los cuerpos y revisaban si quedaba alguien con vida. También encontraron facehuggers muertos, dos intactos y ocho destrozados.

Lycaos seguía buscando más cuerpos, algo vio de reojo. Divisó a una marine debajo de unas repisas metálicas, estaba en posición fetal como escondida. A su alrededor tenía restos de envoltorios de comida y botellas de agua vacías. La joven respiraba lentamente.

Scythe (usando el comunicador): Aquí Scythe, encontré una sobreviviente.

Von Hellman: _Encárguese de ella cabo._

Scythe: Sí señor.

[Me acerqué a ella, reviso su pulso el cual era débil. La tomo de los hombros y la muevo un poco.]

Scythe: Vamos, despierta.

[Poco a poco la joven empezó a abrir los ojos, tomé su placa. Roze Wanstein, Sargento. Ella me ve con unos ojos hermosos pero suplicantes, se veía desesperada y algo débil.]

Wanstein: Ayúdeme… por favor…

Scythe: Tranquila, soy el cabo Lycaos Scythe del equipo marine Wolf Pack. Déjeme llevarla con el médico.

[La tomé en brazos, quien me viera diría que parezco príncipe azul… tomar nota, si alguien me hace algún comentario le piso un pie. La llevo con Lance, quien al verme sonrió, despejó una mesa para sentar a la joven.]

Hawkins Lance (en tono burlesco): Déjala aquí Lancelot.

Scythe (serio): Tírate a un pozo matasanos…

[Con cuidado senté a Roze en la mesa, Lance de su equipo sacó un kit de primeros auxilios. De este sacó un estetoscopio y un aparato para medir la presión. Ella veía apagada a su alrededor, a sus compañeros muertos y personas del complejo… La entiendo, recuerdo en mis primeras misiones, tuve que ver morir a varios compañeros.]

Hawkins Drake: Mayor, el sitio está despejado, puede proceder.

[El Mayor entró al laboratorio escoltado por Weathers, Jackie-Boy y Kojiro. Llegó hasta la pobre Roze, siento compasión por ella… je, que curioso, rara vez siento compasión por alguien. Ni por mis padres cuando estaban despidiéndome cuando me uní a los marines, de hecho no se lo esperaban.]

Von Hellman: Saludos, soy el Mayor Von Hellman, líder del equipo Wolf Pack.

Wanstein: Soy la Sargento Roze Wanstein, segunda al mando del equipo White Bears señor.

Von Hellman: Hawkins. ¿Cuál es la condición actual de la Sargento?

Hawkins Lance: Está bien, algo deshidratada y un poco débil. Le daré una inyección vitamínica. Revisé bien sus signos vitales, no tiene un xenomorfo implantado.

Von Hellman: Sargento, si no es mucho pedir quisiera que nos dijera que diablos pasó aquí.

[La veo suspirar, su mirada toma un firme semblante. Nos mira a todos, a cada uno como si recordase a su equipo. Luego dio una vista hacia los cuerpos, en sus ojos se veía el dolor al reconocer a sus compañeros, finalmente se detuvo en su Teniente recién fallecida. De ahí miró al Mayor y comenzó a narrar.]

Wanstein: Nosotros llegamos el 29 de Octubre por orden de la compañía para ver que pasaba con la colonia y reestablecer comunicación con esta. Simplemente nos dijeron que era una instalación colonial, destinada a mejorar el estilo de vida humano. No sabíamos que les había pasado, nos habían dicho que podía ser una simple falla, pero la Teniente estaba segura que había algo grande de por medio… cuanta razón tuvo.

Llegamos sin contratiempos, sin problemas… El complejo desde fuera se veía intacto, entramos y había signos de una batalla grande. Pisos metálicos derretidos y uno que otro cadáver… de ambas partes. Buscamos por todo el complejo, encontramos xenomorfos muertos en cápsulas… también facehuggers vivos y chestbursters muertos. Poco después encontramos a unos científicos refugiados en un bunker. Nos costó hacerlos hablar… hacían experimentos turbios con xenomorfos y seres humanos, seguían las órdenes de un tal Einsenberg. Hubo una fuga de bichos, entre ellos un súper facehugger, eso es igual a una Reina.

De ahí los muertos y aumento de xenomorfos. Fuimos a buscar más sobrevivientes, lideré a un equipo hacia el nido de los bichos, donde los transmisores personales de cada individuo daban señales, mientras el otro grupo se quedó en el complejo con los sobrevivientes. Antes de partir la Teniente envió un informe a nuestra nave madre para reenviarla a la central.

Ir a ese nido fue la peor idea que tuvimos… regresamos dos de ocho. Lo peor no fue eso, sino al regresar. Sólo quedaban la Teniente con vida y dos científicos. Hubo un ataque súbito, no de xenomorfos, aquí mismo tres alienígenos acabaron con todos… no mataron a la Teniente y a los demás porque estaban desarmados.

Llamamos al piloto, quién aún estaba en la dropship pero no llegó… se estrelló, tenía bichos en el interior de la nave. Nos refugiamos en el complejo como pudimos, montamos armas con sensores de movimiento las cuales nos dieron un par de días. Minamos varios pasillos, teníamos mucho armamento y quedaba comida… no mucha pero un poco… Nos topamos con uno de los alienígenos que mataron los nuestros, con la Teniente lo matamos. Fue difícil, se hacía invisible, tuvimos mucha suerte…

[Roze hizo una pausa, le acerqué mi cantimplora, tomó un poco de agua para continuar. El Mayor se veía pálido, por otro lado los demás acomodaron los cuerpos, Kenta estaba pálido, no lo aguantó…]

Scythe: Ah Kenta hijo de perra, es la tercera vez que vomitas el día de hoy.

Miyamoto (mareado): ¿Qué culpa tengo?

Scythe: Mejor siéntate, Dan y yo podemos hacernos cargo sin problemas.

[Sin más opciones Kenta se retiró, por otra parte fui a ayudar a Dan a mover los cuerpos, sentía la mirada de la sobreviviente… me sentía incómodo. Tomamos un cuerpo el cual reaccionó al tacto. Era un hombre joven, se veía pálido… no como Miyamoto, sino esa palidez de la muerte.]

Hombre: Por favor… argh… mátenme… AARGGGHHHHHH NOOOOOO

[De su pecho salió un xenomorfo pequeño, este no alcanzó a vivir mucho… Dan le incrustó una bala en la cabeza.]

Cornbread: Que en paz descanses…

Scythe: Yo diría "Que En Pedazos Descanses".

[En eso mi compañero le hizo una pregunta interesante nuestra nueva amiga.]

Cornbread: ¿Cómo fue posible que les vencieran tan fácil en el nido de los bichos? Con las armas que los marines tenemos no son tan difíciles de matar.

Wanstein: El nido estaba en medio del reactor, una balacera o explosión habría detenido el proceso de enfriamiento del procesador causando una eventual explosión nuclear. Nos tuvimos que limitar a armas de bajo calibre y lanzallamas.

Cornbread: Oh ya veo…

[Terminamos de juntar los cuerpos y recolectar las placas de los marines caídos, servirían para notificar a sus familiares. La Sargento continuó con su historia, ojalá ella fuese nuestro Sargento y no la burra de Weathers, se dedica a sacar pecho y ver como hacemos nuestro trabajo.]

Wanstein: Ese fue el último científico, por lo visto soy la única sobreviviente… Continúo, los distintos sectores con los días se fueron llenando de espacios abiertos para los xenomorfos. Tuvimos que atrincherarnos en el laboratorio en medio de los cadáveres, en el entretanto perdí mi armadura de marine por el ácido de esos malditos. Tan sólo ayer unos facehugger escaparon de las cápsulas por un accidente, justo dos… lo suficiente para abrazar al científico y a mi Teniente. Desde ese momento caí en crisis y pensé que era el fin… me escondí entre las repisas metálicas… hasta que me encontró el cabo Lycaos Scythe.

[A mierda… ¿Por qué me tiene que ver con esa cara? ¿Y con esa sonrisa?]

Von Hellman: Bien marines, la situación es clara. Sólo una sobreviviente de una gran matanza… Hawkins, los dos y Clair la escoltarán al APC. Weathers, Cameron y Kojiro les cubrirán las espaldas. Yo iré con ellos. Miyamoto, Cornbread y Scythe cierran el grupo, nos iremos de esta roca y volaremos el procesador atmosférico con misiles nucleares.

Hall: Mayor… ¿Eso no le traerá consecuencias negativas con la compañía?

Von Hellman: La compañía podrá meterse sus quejas por donde mejor les quepa y guste, personalmente supervisaré la destrucción de los xenomorfos y de los otros alienígenos.

Marines: ¡¡Señor, sí señor!!

[Así de simple el Mayor echó a andar las cosas, fuimos saliendo poco a poco, hasta que era el turno de Dan, Kenta y el mío. Cuando creímos que las cosas irían algo bien, se fueron al infierno.]

Hawkins Drake: Tengo lectura del radar…

Cornbread: 25mts…

Scythe: Ya saben que significa…

[Todos nos pusimos en guardia sin dejar de avanzar hacia el APC. Hasta nuestra sobreviviente se armó, Clair le prestó un rifle de pulsos mientras ella usaba una escopeta.

Con los Hawkins fueron los primeros en salir hacia el APC, Lance entró a éste con un lanzallamas examinando que nada raro estuviese adentro… vacío, menos mal que dejaron la puerta cerrada. Los demás tanta suerte no tuvimos, por los pasillos aparecieron varios xenomorfos.]

Cameron: ¡¡¡COMAN ESTO!!!

[Lanza granadas, la explosión se llevó a varios bichos pero seguían llegando. Kenta tenía una smart gun, ametralladora que apunta automáticamente al objetivo en movimiento, con ella dio de baja a varios bichos. Kojiro con su rifle de francotirador mató a varios xenomorfos, tiene mucha potencia ese rifle, de un disparo mataba a veces de a dos. Dan y el Mayor con sus escopetas reventaron varias cabezas. A los bichos de más lejos les di a probar de mis granadas del rifle a pulsos. Corrimos hacia el APC tan rápido como pudieron nuestros pies, en el camino Jackie-Boy dejó granadas con sensor de movimiento… sentía a los bichos venir… ahora los siento estallar en mil pedazos.]

Von Hellman: ¡¡Cornbread!! ¡¡Establezca comunicación con la dropship!!

Cornbread: ¡¡Sí señor!!

Von Hellman: ¡¡Kojiro!! ¡¡Termine con los xenomorfos con el cañón del APC!!

Kojiro: ¡¡Sí señor!!

Von Hellman: ¡¡Hawkins Lance!! ¡¡Sáquenos de aquí y llévenos al tren de aterrizaje!!

Hawkins Lance: ¡¡Sí señor!!

[Escucho un poco sobre la conversación entre Dan y Jessica, nos vendrán a sacar de aquí. Si todo va bien, en menos de una hora podremos estar en el Odín camino a casa donde nos espera un gordo cheque.

Sentado algo más tranquilo en el APC escucho los últimos gemidos de muerte de los xenomorfos que caen ante Kojiro, ya no hay peligro en el exterior… pero no sé porque siento en mi estómago que algo irá mal, muy mal… hasta ahora la misión ha sido muy fácil… Claro, estamos acostumbrados a los xenomorfos y su gran número, pero siento que algo grande, malo y feo se viene…]

Ventura: Vamos Ana, los demás nos esperan.

Vázquez: Tranquila amiga, estaba revisando la nave… nada sospechoso, ni un bicho cerca.

La dropship piloteada por Jessica despegó rumbo hacia las coordenadas del punto de encuentro con el APC. Era un vuelo de cinco minutos… en cinco minutos cualquier cosa puede ocurrir.

Nadie supo de donde vino… un proyectil de plasma rozó un ala del dropship.

Vázquez: ¿¿¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE ESO???

Ventura: ¡¡¡NI PUTA IDEA!!! ¡¡¡SUJÉTATE TENDRÉ QUE HACER UN ATERRIZAJE DE EMERGENCIA!!!

[Desde el tren de aterrizaje vemos a lo lejos la dropship con fuego en una de sus alas. Realiza ciertas maniobras para evitar una gran desgracia… aterriza a cien metros de nosotros forzosamente. Vamos corriendo a ver como se encuentran nuestras compañeras, salieron caminando, lo cual es bueno.]

Ventura: No sé como estamos vivas…

Vázquez: Gracias a ti que vivimos tesoro, eres una excelente piloto.

Ventura: Gracias… mira, ahí vienen los demás.

[¡¡No me explico como mierda estaban vivas… las dos!! Como sea, nuestra situación va de mal en peor. Ese maldito sexto sentido mío… según Kenta es instinto animal, según Jackie-boy intuición femenina… yo digo que se vaya al carajo.

Las chicas están bien, no saben que las derribó. Por el daño en los restos de la nave, vimos una marca de disparo en una de las alas. El Mayor se ve preocupado y molesto.]

Von Hellman: ¡¡Hall!! ¡¡Weathers!! ¡¡Cameron!! ¿¿Qué se salvó de la nave??

[Desde la chatarra, la perra del Sargento dio el informe… por Dios como odio a esa mujer.]

Weathers: Señor, recuperamos siete rifles de pulso, seis lanzallamas, un lanzacohetes y cuatro armas automáticas.

Von Hellman: Perfecto, tenemos para defendernos. Scythe, informe de la situación actual.

Scythe: Estamos varados en este satélite. La dropship 1 no podrá despegar, quedó muy dañada. El APC se dañó cuando huíamos de los xenomorfos, no podemos ir muy rápido, en caso de supervivencia sería más práctico correr. Y estamos a menos de dos kilómetro del complejo, es decir, cerca para ser atacados por los bichos.

[El Mayor frunce el seño, está meditando que hacer. Luego su arrugado rostro adquiere algo de brillo, al parecer tiene la solución a nuestro problema.]

Von Hellman: Bien, haremos lo siguiente. Bajaremos la dropship 2 de la nave madre usando la antena de comunicación del complejo. Cornbread la reprogramará y Ventura bajará el dropship vía control remoto. Hall y Kojiro irán con ustedes como refuerzo.

Weathers, llévate a Miyamoto, Hawkins Drake y Vázquez, inspeccionarán hacia donde les dispararon. Scythe, Cameron, Hawkins Lance y yo nos quedaremos acá, armaremos una pequeña fortaleza usando los restos de la dropship 1 y el APC. ¡¡Muévanse marines!!

Wanstein: Con su permiso Mayor, quisiera participar en las actividades de supervivencia.

Von Hellman: ¿Está segura Sargento?

Wanstein: Claro que lo estoy, después de todo soy una marine y deseo ayudarlos. Me salvaron y quizás pueda vengar a mi equipo.

Von Hellman: Está bien Sargento… ¡¡Cameron consíguele una armadura a la Sargento!! Wanstein, usted ayudará soldar las barricadas mientras.

Wanstein: ¡¡Sí señor!!

[Así de fácil el Mayor puso las piezas en su lugar y comenzó a moverlas, lástima que todos en el fondo seamos peones… sacrificables. La perra, Ana, Kenta y Drake se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde fue disparado el supuesto proyectil. Por otro lado Jessica, Dan y Kojiro fueron hacia la antena de comunicaciones, la cual estaba peligrosamente cerca del complejo… miré bien a mis compañeros, por si no volvían. Con Jackie-Boy, Roze, Lance y el Mayor hicimos una fortaleza en pocos minutos usando los sopletes y restos de la dropship 1.

Veinte minutos han pasado desde que levantamos la fortaleza, estoy parado afuera del APC con mi rifle a pulsos atento a los radares de movimiento. Adentro Lance y el Mayor veían atentos las cámaras y monitores de salud de los demás. Jackie-Boy tomó el control del cañón del APC, Roze vigilaba del otro lado.]

Wanstein: Te ves tenso.

[Se acercó a mí para conversar, todo estaba muy tranquilo.]

Scythe: Sí, ser el cabo líder y tercero al mando es agotador.

Wanstein: No ha sido fácil, lo único que quisiera ahora es tomar una rica ducha tibia y dormir como nunca.

Scythe: Yo quisiera una Coca Cola® bien helada, me impresiona que la marca tenga cerca de 300 años en el mercado.

[La hice reír un poco, siempre consigo eso con mis compañeros. Una vez hice reír al Mayor, fue por una apuesta la cual gané. De pronto el radar captó algo de movimiento, estaba cerca.]

Scythe (por el comunicador): ¡¡Mayor!! ¡¡Detecto movimiento de la dirección en que se fue el equipo de Weathers!!

Von Hellman: _¿Son muchos?_

Scythe: Eso es lo extraño, sólo dos señales.

Von Hellman: _Tengan cuidado marines._

[Las señales, que vienen juntas se dispersan, una por cada lado. Roze y yo estamos muy atentos. Espero que Jackie-Boy también lo esté, desde adentro el Mayor y Lance nos cubren la espalda… escucho un sonido de disparo y algo que corta el viento… alcanzo a verlo...]

Scythe (empujando a Roze): ¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!

[Alcanzo a moverla de la trayectoria del objeto en cuestión, este me roza el brazo izquierdo… Siento como la sangre brota y recorre mi brazo, quedo en el piso. Roze lanzó una granada de EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse/Pulso Electro Magnético) con la mano hacia el origen del disparo. Esta explotó justo al lado del atacante inmovilizándolo… era un ser humanoide, al ojo debía medir más de dos metros de estatura. La Sargento lanzó otra granada pero esta vez de las que matan, sólo quedó una mancha del humanoide…]

Wanstein: ¿Estás bien?

Scythe: Sí, pero no bajes la guardia. ¡¡Hay otro!!

[Tres puntos rojos apuntaban al pecho de Roze, veo el destello y la vuelvo a empujar, esta vez con las piernas. Nos pasó bien cerca un proyectil de plasma, por suerte Jackie-Boy lo vio. El atacante no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Jackie-Boy lo dejó como colador.]

Hawkins Lance: ¿Están bien tortolitos?

[Logro reincorporarme, piso a Lance con todas mis fuerzas.]

Hawkins Lance: ¡¡Ah desgraciado!!

[Lo prometido es deuda… no me gusta deberle algo a alguien, menos a mi mismo. Una vez pasado su dolor, Lance toma un vendaje, con una aguja e hilos… sí, hilos, estas cosas que usan los médicos…, me cierra la herida no sin antes limpiarla con alcohol puro y del bueno. Luego me venda el brazo.]

Hawkins Lance: Creo que sobrevivirás.

Scythe: Gracias viejo.

Von Hellman: Cameron, Hawkins… traigan los cuerpos de los atacantes.

[Jackie-Boy fue por su baja mientras Lance por el otro… Roze se veía algo apenada.]

Scythe: ¿Qué tienes?

Wanstein (apenada): Por mi culpa… casi mueres, no reaccioné a tiempo y…

Scythe: No te preocupes, suele suceder, estamos vivos. Es lo que cuenta.

[Sonríe un poco, está más tranquila. Los chicos regresaron con los cadáveres, bueno, con lo que queda de ellos. Jackie-Boy trajo el más completo como pudo, parecía pesar una jodida tonelada, el humanoide era más feo que un tumor masticado. De las heridas brota sangre verde amarillo fosforescente, tiene una máscara metálica, armadura que deja poco al descubierto y lo que queda de sus armas. El otro bueno, Lance trajo un brazo y un pie.

El Mayor se ve mal, primera vez que lo veo tan nervioso…]

Von Hellman: Quítenle la máscara…

[Eso hacemos, hay que remover unos tubos de los costados los cuales expulsaron aire a presión. Ahí le vemos el rostro, menos mal que Kenta no está aquí, le habría vomitado en la cara. Este tipo si que era feo.]

Hawkins Lance: Que hijo de perra más feo…

Scythe (hacia Roze): ¿Estos fueron los que acabaron con tu equipo?

Wanstein: Sí, estos eran. Por lo general eran invisibles, pero descubrimos que con el agua su sistema hacía corto circuito.

Cameron: Como aún sigue lloviendo, nos fue más fácil, de lo contrario habríamos pasado a la historia. Miren, justo paró de llover.

Von Hellman: Esto es malo, realmente malo… Hawkins, Scythe… comuníquense con el equipo de Weathers y adviértales sobre los alienígenos!!! (Hacia Jackie-Boy) ¡¡Cameron!! ¡¡Estate atento y ármate con una escopeta!! ¡¡Wanstein!! ¡¡Ármese hasta los dientes!!

Scythe: Señor, no es por cuestionar su orden, pero… ¿A qué se debe el pánico?

Von Hellman: ¡¡Se los explicaré cuando estemos todos!! ¡¡Ahora sigan mis instrucciones!!

[Rápidamente nos ponemos a trabajar. Nos estamos asustando un poco, el Mayor jamás tiene miedo, mas con la presencia de los alienígenos humanoide se puso casi como yegua histérica. Logro establecer comunicación con Weathers.]

Scythe: Aquí Wolf, Sargento Weathers, el Mayor ordena que regresen al APC inmediatamente. Tengan cuidado, hay guerreros humanoides rondando cerca.

Weathers: _Entendido._

Haciendo señas a su equipo, la Sargento ordenó el regreso, estaban a treinta minutos a pie del APC…

Hawkins Drake: ¿¿Qué diablos estará pasando??

Miyamoto: ¡¡No lo sé!! ¡¡Pero sea lo que sea parece ser gordo!!

Al frente Weathers y Vázquez seguían corriendo sin perder velocidad, en ello un haz de luz azul pasó sobre ellos… un proyectil de plasma que se estrelló cerrándoles el camino. Se detuvieron al seco con las armas listas, en eso tres pequeños puntos rojos apuntaban al pecho de Drake.

Vázquez: ¡¡¡DRAKE CUIDADO!!!

De la nada otro pequeño proyectil de plasma salió disparado hacia el marine, éste trató de esquivarlo pero el proyectil le dio en el costado del torso. Drake se quejaba de dolor, el disparo le arrancó buena parte de su armadura, el marine tosía sangre.

Miyamoto: ¿¿Dónde está ese maldito??

Vázquez entonces lo vio, un ser humanoide que volvía a apuntar hacia Drake, el proyectil fue liberado esta vez… sin fallar. El cuerpo sin vida de Drake Hawkins caía con un agujero en el pecho que lo atravesaba.

Desde el APC Lance veía con horror, desde las cámaras, el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano menor. Von Hellman maldecía por la pérdida del buen soldado. Lycaos golpeaba una mesa, mientras Jack decía un sin número de obscenidades.

Lejos de allí, Cornbread terminaba de reprogramar el software de la antena, Kojiro estaba instalado apuntando hacia el complejo con su rifle de francotirador… ya llevaba seis bichos reventados.

Cornbread: Ya estamos listos, Jessica es tu turno de traer la nave.

Ventura: Será un placer, con tal de salir de esta roca…

La joven marine tomó los controles remotos, abrió las escotillas de la nave madre liberando al espacio la dropship 2, de ahí la comenzó a pilotear hacia donde se encontraban. En ese instante el radar de Clair captó señales de xenomorfos desde varias direcciones a la vez…

Hall: Chicos, creo que tendremos compañía.

Kojiro: Si me permites el lanzagranadas…

El sintético lanzó grandas insecto, estas al sentir un objeto en movimiento despliegan unas patas y caminan con gran rapidez hacia el objetivo. Varias explosiones hicieron eco por el lugar, por otro lado Dan disparaba hacia los xenomorfos que veía con la smart gun. Clair lanzaba granadas con el fuego secundario del rifle de pulsos.

Cornbread: Que bichos más perros… ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer?

Hall: Al parecer no estúpido.

En un lapso de descuido un xenomorfo saltó sobre Kojiro arrancándole un brazo, Clair le puso el cañón de su escopeta en la cara…

Hall: Come esto bastardo…

La explosión hizo salpicar ácido, del cual unas pocas gotas cayeron en el brazo de Dan, este se quejó pero no dejó de disparar y dar de baja a los xenomorfos.

Hall: ¿Estás bien Kojiro?

Kojiro (algo mutilado): He estado en peores…

Luego se dirigió a Dan.

Hall: ¡Dan! ¡Estás sangrando!

Cornbread: No tengo tiempo de sangrar…

Hall (sonriendo): Al parecer sí tienes tiempo de matar.

Ambos marines seguían dando de baja a la horda de xenomorfos que seguían llegando, Kojiro quien quería vengar su brazo lanzó las últimas granadas del lanzador. Con ello acabaron definitivamente con los bichos.

Ventura: Preparen sus maletas amigos, que en cinco minutos nos iremos de aquí.

Regresando a Weathers y su grupo, las cosas no iban bien. Drake yacía muerto con parte del pecho perforado dejando sus vísceras esparcidas, Kenta y Ana estaban listos para disparar al alienígeno, esperaban la orden de Weathers. Por otro lado el alienígeno, de la parte armada de su antebrazo derecho, extendió dos garras metálicas.

Weathers: ¡¡¡MATEN A HIJO DE PUTA!!!

Lo siguiente ocurrió en cámara lenta, el alienígeno disparó dos trozos metálicos del antebrazo derecho, uno no dio en un blanco pero el otro perforó el hombro derecho de Ana. Ella gritó de dolor mientras la sangre salpicaba hacia atrás. De la nada un xenomorfo apareció detrás del guerrero humanoide, éste no se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde, la cola del bicho atravesó el pecho del guerrero. Alexis, Ana y Kenta dispararon a matar como si no hubiese un mañana. El ácido salpicado del xenomorfo derretía al agonizante guerrero humanoide, ambos murieron en cosa de segundos.

Tan concentrados estaban en disparar, que no advirtieron la presencia de más xenomorfos, uno de un salto se tumbó sobre la Sargento Weathers. Usando su segunda mandíbula el xenomorfo dañó el hombro y pierna derechos de Weathers, rápidamente se la llevó… aún con vida. Mientras Kenta y Ana quienes reaccionaron un poco tardíos, no pudieron salvar a la Sargento, pero sí alcanzaron a matar a los demás xenomorfos que los seguían atacaron.

Von Hellman (desde el comunicador): _¡¡¡REGRESEN INMEDIATAMENTE!!!_

Miyamoto: ¡¡No tiene que ordenarlo señor!! ¡¡Ya vamos en camino!!

Vázquez: ¡¡Corre mal nacido que nos alcanzan!!

Corrieron con gran rapidez, Ana lo hacía con cierta dificultad por su herida en el hombro, de vez en cuando volteaban para disparar granadas hacia los xenomorfos, a pesar de sus esfuerzos cuatro los seguían de cerca. Para su suerte llegaron los refuerzos, Jackie-Boy y Lance aparecieron con más armas eliminando a los xenomorfos restantes. Hawkins los mataba viciosamente, con rabia y sed de venganza… a pesar de que el verdadero asesino de su hermano ya había sido dado de baja, él quería matar. Regresaron al APC en silencio pero trotando, al llegar los marines trataron de calmar a Lance.

Vázquez: Tranquilo amigo… sé que era tu hermano, pero tomando esa actitud no te ayudará.

Scythe: Viejo, Drake fue un excelente soldado y murió cumpliendo su deber. Deberías estar orgulloso…

Hawkins: ¡¡Claro que estoy orgulloso de mi hermano!! ¡¡Pero no entiendes el dolor que siento!!

Scythe: ¡¡Claro que lo entiendo!! ¡¡Yo perdí a mis dos hermanas en un accidente de transbordadores espaciales!! ¡¡La nave aterrizó en un planeta que estaba dominado por los xenomorfos!!... No hubo sobrevivientes…

Lance bajó más la cabeza, respiró profundamente…

Hawkins: Lo siento…

Scythe: Tranquilo hermano, lo superarás con el tiempo. Siempre recuerda el gran hombre que fue Drake, te ayudará mucho.

[Pobre Lance, suspira muy deprimido aunque una débil sonrisa esboza su rostro, al parecer tomó en cuenta mis palabras de apoyo.]

Von Hellman: Lamento interrumpir este triste momento marines, pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Cornbread nos contactó y vienen en camino en la dropship 2.

[Hay un silencio entre nosotros, estamos heridos y pesaba la pérdida de dos miembros. Drake, fue un buen amigo y excelente soldado… Alexis, antes de que los humos se le subieran a la cabeza fue la mejor, como una hermana mayor para nosotros. Roze nos llama la atención.]

Wanstein: ¡¡Miren, su Sargento sigue con vida!!

[En efecto, los indicadores de salud de los marine muestran que Weathers aún vive… eso significa.]

Vázquez: La deben mantener viva para usarla de huésped… Mayor… ¿Sería posible ir a rescatarla?

Von Hellman: Sería un suicidio, Vázquez, usted sabe bien como son esos bichos. Hemos estado en nidos de xenomorfos antes, además tienes la experiencia de la Sargento Wanstein. Ojalá pudiera rescatar a Weathers, no quiero arriesgar más a mi equipo.

[Otro silencio general, se escucha a la dropship 2 llegar, antes de aterrizar… entonces se me ocurre abrir mi boca.]

Scythe: Señor, solicito autorización para ir al nido de los xenomorfos y traer de vuelta a la Sargento.

Von Hellman: ¿¿Acaso se volvió loco??

Scythe: Tuve que estar loco para enlistarme con los marines. Piénselo Mayor, si tomamos en cuenta la distancia donde la atraparon y el nido, que antes de implantarle un parásito la envuelven en un capullo y finalmente dejarle un huevo en frente, les tomará unos cuantos minutos. Tiempo suficiente para ir hasta el procesador en el dropship, bajar, traerla, ir a la nave madre y volar el maldito complejo con misiles nucleares tal como usted dijo señor.

Von Hellman: Tendrá que ir acompañado.

Scythe: No sería buena idea señor, los demás son más vitales que yo para las operaciones del equipo. Además prefiero realizar esta misión solo, señor.

Cameron: ¿Desde cuándo nos valoras tanto?

[La nave aterrizó y subimos rápidamente, me impresionó ver el estado de Kojiro. Mi amigo Dan se veía exhausto, estaba descansando mientras Clair le limpiaba unas heridas. Ya estamos todos…]

Hall: ¿Y Drake? ¿Dónde está la Sargento?

Von Hellman: Hawkins fue muerto por un Yautja, mientras que Weathers fue capturada por los xenomorfos.

Vázquez: ¿Disculpe? ¿Un qué?

[El Mayor suspira resignado.]

Von Hellman: Yautja, son una especie de Guerreros cuya cultura está basada en la cacería. Han habido varios encuentros con ellos a lo largo de la historia, muy pocos han sido informados ya que en los anteriores, no hubo sobrevivientes.

La información de los Yautja está clasificada y es de estricto rigor militar. Sólo los marines de alto rango tenemos acceso de ella, el problema es que nadie nos avisa que existen. En mi caso los investigué después de que hace casi diecinueve años con mí equipo fuimos atacados por ellos, sólo dos marines sobrevivimos.

Se desconoce su planeta de origen como tampoco sus alcances tecnológicos, no frecuentan mucho los ejemplares para ser estudiados. Como ya les dije, su cultura circula en el deporte de cazar a las especies más cabronas del universo, eso nos ha incluido… más no les puedo decir porque lo desconozco. Eso sí, como ya comprobaron, son guerreros terribles.

[Nos toma un par de minutos procesar esa información. Entonces vuelvo a insistirle al Mayor sobre mi idea suicida.]

Scythe: Mayor, le decía que estoy dispuesto a ir hasta el culo del nido de los bichos y traer con vida a Weathers.

[Dan reacciona ante mis palabras, da un salto como si le hubiesen metido un hielo en el trasero.]

Cornbread: ¿¿Estás loco?? ¿¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en ir a salvar a alguien (sobretodo a la mala puta) de ese lugar?? ¿¿Acaso te cansaste de vivir??

Scythe: Para nada Dan, es sólo que no podemos dejarla morir así como así. Sé que la odiamos en general, mas recuerden que una vez fue nuestra buena amiga. Además es un marine como nosotros y no abandonamos a los nuestros.

Von Hellman: Como le dije Scythe, si va, tendrá que ir acompañado. ¡¡Ventura!! ¡¡Llévenos al procesador atmosférico!!

Ventura: Sí señor.

Scythe: Señor, no es necesario, además no podemos arriesgar a los demás y están en peor condición que yo.

Cameron (con sarcasmo): Gracias…

Scythe: Miren, Lance está muy afectado por la muerte de Drake. Ana tiene muy mal herido su hombro, Dan está con heridas de ácido, Ventura es la única capaz de pilotear la dropship aparte de Kojiro a quien le falta un brazo. Quizá con lo que hay abajo Kenta terminaría vomitando hasta el colon. Clair y Jackie-Boy, quienes están en óptimas condiciones podrían ir, pero es mejor que se queden cuidando la nave con usted Mayor.

Wanstein: ¿Y yo qué?

Scythe: Mírate, aún estás débil por tu experiencia de las últimas semanas.

[Ella no lo quería admitir, pero estaba muy cansada y débil, no daba para más. Sus piernas tambaleaban, tuvo que sentarse, pero no se rendía.]

Wanstein: Tú estás lesionado del brazo. ¡¡Además es muy peligroso!! ¡¡En mi misión fuimos ocho y regresamos dos!! ¡¡Solo no podrás regresar con vida!!

Scythe: Mi herida es superficial, además Lance hizo un buen trabajo con ella. ¿Verdad amigo?

Lance (cabizbajo): Sí claro…

Scythe: Sé que es peligroso, pero debo hacerlo. Es nuestra misión ayudar y proteger a los de nuestra especie.

Cameron: Pero amigo, nosotros también podemos ir.

Scythe: Sé que pueden, pero Clair y tú son los únicos en óptimas condiciones aparte del Mayor. Es mejor que se queden y protejan la nave.

[Finalmente llegamos y Jessica abre la escotilla de la nave. Tomo un lanzallamas, un rifle de pulso, pistola y granadas. Las cargo, guardo cargadores en los estuches de mi cinturón y ajusto mi casco. La imagen de mi cámara en uno de los monitores de la dropship se hace clara, menos mal que las equipan igual o mejor que a los APC. Estoy listo, pero mis amigos no están muy de acuerdo.]

Cornbread: Mira enfermo, sé que nada de lo que te diga te detendrá… Cuídate, no hagas algo estúpido.

Cameron: Ya está haciendo algo estúpido, pero sé que lo harás bien porque eres un estúpido.

Scythe (sarcasmo): Gracias amigo, lo aprendí de ti.

Vázquez: Escucha Wolf, trata de regresar en una pieza, no como el pobre de Kojiro.

Kojiro: ¡Hey! Como si fuese genial que te falte un brazo…

Scythe: Relájense, llegaré bien.

Miyamoto: Amigo, le diré a tu madre que moriste como un valiente.

Hawkins: Y yo te pido, que regreses y de paso elimines a unos cuantos bichos… Pero cuídate, no podría perder a otro hermano.

[Ese Lance, nos considera su familia…]

Ventura: No me iré sin ti.

Scythe: Más te vale, aunque si ven que no tengo mucho futuro se largan sin dar vuelta atrás.

Wanstein: Espero que regreses, ten mucho cuidado… la estructura del nido es…

Scythe: Similar si es que no es idéntica a la fisiología de los xenomorfos, lo sé, ya he estado en otros nidos.

Wanstein: Entonces ve y venga a mi equipo por mí.

[Finalmente me habla el Mayor, siempre severo pero se ve preocupado, aunque no lo parezca, él nos tiene harta estima… sé ve en su ojo que la pérdida de Drake lo afectó.]

Von Hellman: Hijo, no te limites con el uso de las armas, de todas formas planeo volar éste lugar desde la órbita y asegurarme que la compañía pierda interés en esta roca.

Scythe: Descuide señor, no reparé en mi propia seguridad.

[Nos despedimos al viejo estilo militar…

Bajo de la dropship 2, Ventura la había estacionado en una plataforma en el último piso superior del procesador. Afuera de la nave Jackie-Boy y Clair vigilan por si algún xenomorfo o Yautja ataca. Tomo el ascensor, mientras bajo reviso mi equipo.

Todo en orden, las cargas bien puestas y armas listas para la acción. Reviso mi radar, no hay proximidades, en el monitor veo un punto rojo que me dice 70mts. Es la señal de que Weathers sigue con vida… debe estar en un capullo a estas alturas, ojalá no esté con uno de esos parásitos.

Se abre la puerta del ascensor, disparo un poco de fuego, nada por suerte. Puedo escuchar desde mi comunicador la respiración agitada de mis amigos, sonrío al pensar en la cara que deben tener ahora. Estoy en el nivel 3, con calma me dirijo hacia las escaleras, según Roze el nido está en el piso 1… pude haber bajado directamente a ese nivel, pero prefería hasta el 3… quizá con que me hubiese topado en el primer piso.

A la mitad de las escaleras mi radar capta movimiento, viene de más abajo… avanzo un poco más con el Rifle de Pulso… entonces ahí los veo… Corredores, xenomorfos más compactos y claros de color. Son débiles en comparación con los zánganos, los xenomorfos más comunes, pero son más rápidos. Sin perder un segundo más los mando gratuitamente al infierno, eran tres… espero un poco, nada más viene.

Llego al piso dos, casi me sofoco con el olor que despide el metal derritiéndose con el ácido de estos bichos. Entonces se me hiela por un segundo la sangre, siento que no estoy solo… una presencia a mis espaldas… ¿Cómo llegó allí sin que el radar lo notara? Quizá ya estaba ahí o no lo noté cuando maté a los demás bichos… puedo sentirlo respirar… entonces el radar reacciona.

Rápidamente me arrojo y volteo mientras caigo listo para disparar, entonces tal como pasó con el primer Yautja, a este lo emboscaron los xenomorfos. Les disparo a los bichos, el ácido daña el mecanismo de invisibilidad del Yutja, éste se reincorpora rápidamente empujando contra las barandas de las escaleras a los dos xenomorfos que se le tiraron. Uno ya estaba muerto, el otro bien vivo.

El Yautja le dispara con un cañón de plasma que tenía en el hombro, mientras yo lleno de plomo al desgraciado xenomorfo. Con el escándalo parece que hicimos despertar a más bichos.]

Hawkins (desde el comunicador): _¿Qué esperas Lycaos? ¡¡Mátalo o te matará!!_

Scythe (calmado): Tranquilo, no quiere hacerme daño.

Lance: _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

Scythe: Lo sé porque de lo contrario, ya estaría muerto.

[Lance se calló, lo escucho gruñir resignado, sabe que yo tengo razón. Además como dice el dicho… "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo." Avanzo un poco para cubrir más terreno, el Yautja me sigue de cerca haciendo lo mismo que yo, abarcando más terreno. En eso el radar hace "bip", un bicho cae directo hacia mí, apenas alcanzo a verlo cuando miro hacia arriba…

Bien Lycaos, ahora eres hombre muerto… ¡¡No marine!! ¡¡No mueras sin pelear!! Alzo mi rifle para disparar, en eso un rayo de plasma estampa al xenomorfo contra un muro continuo. ¡¡El Yautja me salvó el pellejo!! Hablando de lo inesperado.

¡¡Más bichos!! Debe haber habido mucha gente en esta colonia… para que hayan tantos bichos, uno por colono aproximadamente, es lo lógico… ¡¡A la mierda los números, soy un marine no un maldito matemático!! Entre los pisos 1 y 2 varios xenomorfos aparecieron, ya no le hago caso al radar, sólo a mi impulso asesino. Habrán sido cinco minutos de intensa acción, pero maté bichos como nunca. No sé cuantos insultos habré dicho, pero sé que eran suficientes como para avergonzarme luego. Por otro lado el Yautja con sus propias armas mataba a los bichos, me impresionó cuando lanzó una especie de disco hacia el lugar por el cual subían los bichos, de ahí presionó un botón de su antebrazo y… ¡¡KABOOM!! Se me terminó la carga de balas, a lanzar granadas. Que hermoso espectáculo, los cuerpos destrozados de los xenomorfos vuelan hacia todos lados como dulces de una piñata partida en dos… sólo que estos dulces son bien ácidos y te pueden matar.

Silencio, sólo el sonido del ácido derritiendo los metales. El Yautja a mi lado guardaba sus armas, me llamó la atención que en toda su armadura (si así podría llamarse) tenía armas de pesadilla.

Para mi gran sorpresa el Yautja me extiende su mano derecha, yo siguiendo mi instinto extiendo la mía estrechándola con la suya. Mis amigos exclaman de sorpresa, lo puedo oír desde el comunicador, francamente a mi también me sorprende.

Luego le indico que tengo que seguir hacia abajo, él asiente con la cabeza y me sigue. Al parecer me entiende y también se dirige al nido… recuerdo lo que dijo el Mayor, los Yautja son una especie cuya cultura se basa en la cacería… quizá quiera algunos trofeos.

Me siento algo más seguro, detrás de mí un matón de más de dos metros de estatura y músculos, con una tecnología que sólo podemos soñar los humanos, me acompaña y me debe la vida. Esto se lo contaré a mis nietos, si es que salgo con vida de este agujero del infierno y formo una familia… si es que sobrevivo. Entonces llegamos a la entrada del nido…]

Scythe: Que pésima decoración, estos bichos tienen mal gusto…

Von Hellman: _Deja de bromas Scythe y continúa con la misión._

Scythe: Perdóneme por querer hacer menos densa la situación…

[Ese es uno de mis grandes defectos y a la vez una de mis mejores virtudes, siempre encuentro algo de humor en los peores momentos. Mis compañeros me han agradecido por eso, a veces golpeado… el Mayor odia mi sentido del humor.

Atrás mi nuevo "amigo" extiende una lanza, entonces me pongo en alerta con mis armas.

Acorde avanzamos vemos cuerpos humanos sin vida pegados en capullos por los muros del lugar, es algo repugnante… rostros que reflejan eternos momentos de dolor y agonía… Cada uno tiene el pecho destrozado, desde adentro hacia fuera. Puedo escuchar desde el comunicador como Kenta se queja y vomita, creo que ésta ha sido su peor misión.]

Weathers despertaba de a poco, le dolía el hombro y pierna derecha, sentía el tibio líquido que corría por ahí. Trató de moverse… pero no pudo.

Weathers: ¿Qué mierda?...

Entonces vio con horror que estaba atrapada en un capullo en el nido de los xenomorfos. Los capullos eran extensiones de resina hecha con la saliva de los xenomorfos combinada con restos de seres vivos. Peor fue su sorpresa al ver al frente de ella un huevo cerrado de xenomorfo.

Weathers: Esto no puede empeorar… simplemente no…

El huevo comenzó a abrirse lentamente, poco a poco salía el facehugger, listo para darle un afectuoso abrazo. Estaba a punto de saltar hacia el rostro de Weathers cuando el bicho fue reventado a balazos.

Weathers: ¿Qué demonios?

Scythe: Creo que llegamos a tiempo.

Weathers: ¡¡Wolf!! ¿¿Qué haces aquí??

Scythe: No es obvio, vine a salvar tu desagradable y pesado trasero. Déjame sacarte de aquí. ¿No deberías agradecerme?

Weathers: ¿Quieres un beso acaso?

Scythe: No aspiro a tanto, sólo un gracias.

Weathers: Gracias Lycaos, eres a quien menos esperaba para salvarme.

[La Sargento sonríe agradecida y aliviada, pronto fue su sorpresa al ver a mi nuevo amigo ayudándome a sacarla. Está pálida de miedo, no sabe como reaccionar, escucho las leves risas de los demás, ojalá lo estén grabando.]

Weathers: ¿Qué hace eso aquí?

Scythe: Pues me acompañó después que le salvé la vida mientras venía hacia acá, luego me salvó el pellejo y nos ayudamos mutuamente.

[Me dirijo al Yautja y me llama la atención con sus gestos, inmediatamente dispara con su cañón hacia unos xenomorfos que aparecieron a atacarnos. Le paso el lanzallamas a Alexis, ella con dificultad permanece en pie, mientras mi amigo nos cubre, aplico un torniquete a su pierna.]

Scythe: ¿Puedes caminar mejor?

Weathers: Eso creo…

[Mi amigo se aleja de nosotros, lo seguimos para ver hacia donde iba… entonces todo se fue al infierno…

La Reina, la puta mayor, la gran madre… Hay docenas de huevos regados por todos lados, con nuestra presencia la Reina reacciona… no se ve muy feliz de vernos, entonces varios xenomorfos nos empiezan atacar.

Weathers sin titubear ignorando sus heridas totalmente entregada a la adrenalina quema a los bichos y sus huevos. El Yautja saca de no se donde una pistola de plasma, que manera de volar en pedazos cada uno de estos malditos. Yo por mi parte disparo matando a cada uno de los xenomorfos, como detesto a estos insectos.

De pronto un gemido que jamás había escuchado en mi vida… Era como si un xenomorfo y un Yautja gritasen al unísono, entonces lo veo venir… el bicho más feo, un monstruo de pesadilla… un Predalien. Según el Mayor a los Yautja también se les llama Depredadores (Predator) y a veces a los xenomorfos Aliens… no existe mejor combinación de nombres… ¿Verdad?

El bicho se lanzó directamente al Yautja, con su cola le atravesó un hombro, con sus garras le destrozó parte de la armadura… la sangre brillante salpicaba por doquier. No puedo dejarlo morir, recargo mi rifle de pulsos para luego disparar hacia el predalien, la sangre que le sale es igual a la del Yautja sólo que es ácida. Mi amigo lo empuja como puede con las piernas hacia el saco de la Reina, saco el cual usa para poner sus huevos. De lejos entre los dos lo terminamos, el Yautja usa su pistola de plasma… muy poderosa, un impacto de esos y eres ceniza.

Un fuerte gemido vino de nuestras espaldas, la Reina trata de zafarse de su bolsa y lo logra, extiende su mano hacia Alexis… ¡¡¡Oh no!!!]

Scythe: ¡¡¡ALEXIS CUIDADO!!!

[Demasiado tarde… mi Sargento no alcanzó a reaccionar… es destrozada como papel en las garras de la Reina… ahora sí me cabreé…]

Scythe: ¡¡¡MUERE PERRA!!!

[Uso mi carga de balas contra la Reina, esta chilla de dolor mientras el ácido caía a chorros. El Yautja por su lado hace huevos estrellados con su pistola, ya varios facehuggers habían tratado de salir de sus refugios en vano. La Reina dejó de moverse, creo que la maté.]

Scythe (desanimado): Vamos…

[Disparé varias granadas hacia el pasillo por donde habíamos entrado despejando cualquier obstáculo. Corrimos con gran rapidez, el Yautja iba adelante, yo lo seguía de cerca. Entonces un chillido familiar resuena en todo el lugar, la Reina… ¿Cuántas vidas tiene esa perra?

Llegamos al ascensor, lo llamo y este baja. Me dirijo al Yautja olvidando por completo la diferencia de idioma.]

Scythe: En esto saldremos de aquí…

[El Yautja asiente, sé que me entiende. Ahí la vemos, la Reina xenomorfos, debe estar más cabreada yo. Con mis últimas granadas del pulso de rifles le disparo, el Yautja lanza esas bombas a control remoto… Se levanta una cortina de humo, no distingo bien si la perra vive o no. El ascensor llega y nos subimos.

Mientras subimos no puedo evitar hacerle preguntas al Yautja.]

Scythe: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

[Él me mira, por su máscara no sé que expresión tendrá. Entonces uso algo de mímica.]

Scythe (señalándose a si mismo): Lycaos…

Yautja: Vrok'tak.

Scythe: ¿Puedes entender mi idioma?

Vrok'tak: Sí… algo…

[Wow, eso me sacó de onda, el Yautja puede hablar algo de mi idioma.]

Scythe: ¿A qué vinieron tú y los tuyos a este lugar?

[Él apunta hacia abajo… comprendo, vinieron a cazar a los xenomorfos. Otra pregunta realizo, algo que me daba vueltas por la cabeza desde hace rato.]

Scythe: ¿Por qué nos cazan? Digo, a nosotros, los humanos.

Vrok'tak: Humanos raza digna de respeto… Cazar suyos por ser… formidables oponentes.

[No sabía si sentirme alagado o no, eso deja en claro algunas cosas. Estábamos a punto de llegar al último piso, a medio metro de hecho, cuando algo detiene el avance del ascensor. Una cola atraviesa el suelo del ascensor dañando el pecho de Vrok'tak, este cae herido sin su máscara. El piso se abrió más, era la Reina… no sé como mierda está con vida, pero ahí esta para matarnos.

Introduce su mano y me sujeta de la pierna, mi amigo con sus garras retractiles del antebrazo le cortó la muñeca salpicando ácido del cual me cayó un poco en el muslo. Me aguanto el dolor, tomo mi pistola para dispararle en la cabeza a la Reina, poco daño le hago. Justo a tiempo siento voces arriba.]

Cameron: ¡¡Tranquilo amigo, la ayuda está arriba!!

[Mientras mis compañeros abren el techo del ascensor con sus sopletes, Vrok'tak con su pie empuja a la Reina hacia abajo, esta abre su boca sacando su doble mandíbula, por mi parte aprovecho eso para encajarle mi última granada de mano en la boca.]

Scythe: Buen provecho perra…

[Un empujón más fuerte del Yautja, la desgraciada se suelta y cae… la explosión es música para mis oídos... ojalá hubiese podido ver su cara deformarse.

Desde el techo Clair y Jackie-Boy me ayudan a subir, estoy cojeando. Luego sube solo el Yautja con su máscara en mano, los demás lo miran con cierto miedo y odio.]

Scythe: Está bien chicos, es amigo.

[Están nerviosos, no es para menos, tres Yutja nos atacaron hace un poco más de dos horas, habían matado a uno de los nuestros y casi nos matan a los demás.

Vrok'tak apunta hacia al lado de nuestra nave, para nuestra sorpresa una nave, mucho más avanzada tecnológicamente, aparece de la nada. De ella se abre la escotilla de la cual aparece un Yautja sin máscara… se veía viejo pero imponente, como sabiduría milenaria.]

Vrok'tak: Anciano del clan… Sabe humanos quieren hacer… nosotros irnos del planeta…

Lycaos… un regalo.

[El Yautja se agacha y me quita la mano de la Reina que aún estaba en mi tobillo. Le desprende un dedo, me señala a su frente. Ahí distingo una marca, ahí comprendo que me marcará como él. A mi lado Clair y Jackie-Boy miran todo en silencio.

Ah maldito ácido, como duele pero es poco. Me marcó en la mejilla izquierda, el mismo símbolo que el suyo, debe ser de su clan. Dos líneas como colmillos, una vertical y otra horizontal por debajo. Luego el Yautja anciano se acercó, le entregó a Vrok'tak una hoz de miedo, como la que lleva la muerte. Mi amigo le presiona un botón y esta se retrae completamente, el mango quedó de una longitud no superior a los 50cms (eso que la hoz extendida debía medir casi 2mts, la hoja sola era casi un metro.)]

Scythe: Gracias.

[Vrok'tak me extendió su mano, yo se la estreché. Siguiendo al anciano de su clan, él subió a su nave lo esperaban sus compañeros, por mi parte mis compañeros me ayudaron a subir al dropship 2 donde los demás me reciben como un héroe… pero había un ambiente de tristeza, por los monitores pudieron ver la muerte de Alexis.]

Ventura: Bueno dulzuras, espero que les haya gustado la estadía. ¡¡Ahora despídanse de este lugar porque nos vamos!!

[Ya cerca de la atmósfera el Mayor ordena la destrucción del procesador atmosférico, Jessica disparó un par de misiles nucleares, fueron suficientes para causar la gran explosión… Sacudió a la nave como barman que sacude sus tragos.

Ya en el Odín, el Mayor nos felicita por la misión lamentando la pérdida de nuestros amigos. Hicimos una pequeña ceremonia en recuerdo a los caídos… Los colonos de LV-426, el equipo de marines White Bears y nuestros compañeros… Alexis Weathers y Drake Hawkins.

Lance atendía a los heridos, a mi me limpió y curó la herida del muslo… de paso revisó la del brazo. Dan trataba de reparar a Kojiro, pero no teníamos brazos de repuesto, habrá que esperar a regresar a la base. Kenta estaba en el baño vomitando, la explosión lo agitó un poco, a estas alturas debe estar vomitando sus intestinos. Ana y Jessica platican sobre lo sucedido mientras Lance revisaba la herida de Ana. Clair fue a preparar la comida, no hemos comido ni dormido desde que empezó esta misión. Yo miro por una de las ventanas de la nave, se me acerca Roze.]

Wanstein: ¿Qué haces?

Scythe: Veo las estrellas… que aventura… estoy muerto.

Wanstein: Me alegro que hayas regresado con vida.

Scythe (sonriendo levemente): Yo también me alegro de haber regresado.

Wanstein: Una cosa más, gracias por encontrarme y salvarme la vida.

Scythe: Sólo cumplí con mi deber, también le debes agradecer al equipo, sin ellos la misión habría fallado.

[Ella sonríe. La veo, tiene una hermosa sonrisa. Volteamos hacia la ventana… veo un destello que pasó a una rapidez impresionante. La nave de Vrok'tak, que curioso, haber hablado con una especie avanzada de tú a tú.

Clair avisa que es hora de comer, ansiosos vamos al comedor. Sin contenerme más suelto un aullido, después de todo, cumplimos nuestra misión.]

**Fin.**

**Fecha**: Diciembre 17, 2229  
**Hora**: 2:55 AM  
**Misión**: Finalizada.  
**Localización**: Nave madre. Dejando órbita del satélite LV-426.

**Equipo:**

Wolf Pack

**Mayor: **

Boris Von Hellman (57)

**Sargento: **

Alexis Weathers (31) (fallecida)

**Cabo: **

Lycaos Scythe (26) (Especialista)

Kenta Miyamoto (24)

Ana Vázquez (25)

**Soldados de Primera Clase:**

Dan Cornbread (27) (Experto en comunicaciones)

Jessica Ventura (26) (Piloto)

Kojiro (Sintético/Francotirador)

**Soldados:**

Jack Cameron (29)

Drake Hawkins (28) (fallecido)

Lance Hawkins (30) (Medico)

Clair Hall (25)

**Sobreviviente:**

Roze Wanstein (25) (Ex Sargento del equipo White Bears)

**Bitácora del Mayor Boris Von Hellman:**

La misión ha finalizado con la pérdida de dos excelentes soldados. Llegando a la base central, Artemis la cual orbita la Tierra, serán notificadas las muertes de Alexis Weathers de veintinueve años y de Drake Hawkins de veinticinco años.

Tres sobrevivientes encontrados, dos de ellos contaminados por xenomorfos, murieron cuando los bichos salieron de sus pechos. La sobreviviente es Roze Wanstein, Sargento del fallecido equipo White Bears.

Situación en LV-426.

Todas las instalaciones fueron destruidas producto una explosión nuclear generada desde el procesador atmosférico, como resultado el nido de xenomorfos fue eliminado por completo junto con ellos.

Las instalaciones estaban dedicadas a experimentos ilegales, se investigará al respecto.

Breve contacto del tercer tipo entre el cabo Lycaos Scythe y un guerrero Yautja. Se concluye que el contacto fue vital para finalizar la misión.

Actividad actual, regresar a la base central Artemis.

-Boris Von Hellman.


End file.
